universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachael Slaven
Entrance Shadowy Arrival A black shadow appears on stage, and Rae appears through it. Special Moves Neutral B: Poetry Recital Rachael will read one of her various morbid poems. She can be attacked to cancel the move, but if she finishes, a negative effect will happen to the opponent. Here are a few examples of Rae's creepy poetry: "Who are we all? We are empty, lonely, dark. The universe is weeping, and we have no tissues."- This causes rain to randomly drop on an unsuspecting opponent, slowing down their attacks briefly. "From my window I can see…an empty reflection, glaring back at me."- This summons a mirror, that Rachael can use to throw at enemies or deflect projectiles." "The night comes down, in ever-darkening shapes that seem To grope, with eerie fingers for the window – then – To rest to sleep, enfolding me, as in a dream Faith – might I awaken!"- It puts all opponents to sleep for a few seconds. Side-B: Scythe Slash Rachael will get out a scythe similar to what the Grim Reaper uses. This may seem like a generic attack, but wait! There's more! Attacking with the scythe can also result in the opponent being briefly paralyzed for a few seconds. (Because it's the fuckin' Grim Reaper's scythe, man! That thing is the instrument of death) Up-B: Levitation Rachael will use her powers to levitate herself. Pressing the d-pad in any direction will shoot her upwards. You can only do this on the ground however. Down-B: Ghostly Assistance Similar to her brother's Zombie Pigmen, Rae can summon ghosts to assist her in battle. Unlike Billy however, Rae's ghosts won't move forward constantly. Instead, the ghost will only move if Rachael demands it to. If the ghost touches anyone, it will possess him/her, meaning that if you're playing as an opponent, you will be unable to control what you do, and you'll most likely end up hurting yourself. The only way to evade the specter is to get out of the way. (You can't kill ghosts...unless you're a Ghostbuster) Final Smash: Grim Fate In this form, Rae will gain ungodly powers and will be invincible, with blue flames protecting her, and also causing insane knockback to those foolish enough to touch them. This smash lasts for 20 seconds. KO Sounds and Taunts (Note: She's monotone at ALL times...even when she gets her ass kicked) KO Sound 1: Ugh... KO Sound 2: Whatever... Star KO Sound: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Screen KO Sound: Hmph... Up Taunt: Monotone "Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're gonna like it. I think you're gonna feel that you belong." Side Taunt: Monotone, but a little bit pissed off too "Don't come any closer." Down Taunt: Monotone "Leave...me...alone!" Victory Options and Losage Option 1: Monotone "...Lovely." Option 2: Monotone "If I was happy about this victory, I'd be smiling right now." Option 3: Stares blankly at the screen with no emotion whatsoever. Option 4: (Only against Sonny) Monotone "For the eldest sibling...you are still very weak, Sonny." Option 5: (Only against Billy) Monotone but a little bit annoyed "Stay out of my room, Billy!" Option 6: (Only against Emily) Monotone "I'm sorry, Emily. Are you okay?" Losage: Stares at the winner, looking a little pissed. Sonny's win quote against Rae: "You ain't taking me to the mausoleum this time, Rae!" As a team with Sonny: Sonny celebrates whilst Rachael stands next to him doing nothing and saying nothing. Billy's win quote against Rae: "And I thought Tommy Wiseau was creepy." As a team with Billy: Billy attempts to put his arm on Rae's shoulder, only for Rae to say "Don't touch me." in response. Emily's win quote against Rae: Scared "Eep! S-Sorry, Rachael..." As a team with Emily: Emily hugs Rachael tightly, with Rae saying "Ow." in a monotone voice. Extras Personal Food: Dark Chocolate Logo: Same as all the other SSP characters. Moveset Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcpdg30p8bE KO Sounds and Taunts Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvUi8kxi2yk Victory Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U2zApIeWdY (2:58-3:08) Afilliation: Heroes Behaviour Card Yellow card (She's a moody and quick to annoy goth, but she's not a bad person. If anything, she should really have a black card, but again, Rae's a good person) Adjective: Gothic- The object will have a dark and gloomy appearance. Classic Safari Wish: To be left alone forever so that she can have peace and quiet. Splash Art: Rachael Slaven welcomes you to her nightmare! Category:Playable Characters Category:Sonnyslavenproductions Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Sister Lovers Category:British Category:Goth Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Human Category:Not Real Life Category:Creepy characters Category:Gothic Category:Deadpan Characters Category:Cynical Category:Semi-Funny Category:Cute Characters Category:Heroes Category:Badass Category:No Emotions Category:Black Category:Red Category:Characters who are overprotective of their sibling(s) Category:Semi-Scary Category:Dark characters Category:May look evil, but actually good. Category:Ow the Edge Category:Edgy Category:Edgelords Category:Hardest Edge Yet Category:Too Edgy Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Blank Category:Emo Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Anime Category:Original characters Category:OC Characters Category:Stoic Category:People who don't give a fuck Category:YouTubers Category:Overprotective Category:Not a Real Person Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Scary Characters Category:Semi-Angry Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Creepy as Hell Category:Aunt Category:Funny Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Possible Lawl Toon Academia characters Category:Brooding Category:Magic User Category:Gloomy Category:Metal Lovers Category:Moody Category:Grumps Category:Grumpy Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who just wanted a quiet life